everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonderland
Wonderland is a one of the realms of the Fairytale World, joint-ruled by the Queen of Hearts and the White Queen. Its people are called the Wonderlandians and its official language is Riddlish, which non-Wonderlandians perceive as mad babbling. Travel between it and the other realms, particularly Ever After, happens by use of portals. Principally the portals are sealed these days, but one, the Well of Wonder, which changes locations every so often, is still active. It might be the well from which the wonder flows from which the Wonderland Grove was created. History For long, Wonderland has been a peaceful if mad realm, reigned over by the Queen of Hearts and the White Queen. The situation changed when the Evil Queen poisoned Wonderland, which likely is the act that landed her in prison. The poison affected many of the Wonderlandians, who started acting even weirder than usual. The most significant victim was the Queen of Hearts. Wonderland became uninhabitable and most of its population fled to the other realms. Following this, the portal to Wonderland was sealed. Following the events of the Thronecoming celebration, Briar Beauty temporarily reopened the portal to Wonderland to get rid of the Storybook of Legends. The book and all its power ended up in the hands of Bunny Blanc and Alistair Wonderland, who aimed to return it to Ever After. The book was stolen from them by the Cheshire Cat. Cartoon Thronecoming Briar Beauty drops the Storybook of Legends into the well, sending it to Wonderland. Spring Unsprung izzie Hearts draws her inspiration for her Spring Fairest fashion designs from the Well of Wonderland. In Wonderland, Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc find the Storybook of Legends in the river produced by the overflow of wonder water from the well, and go through the well to Ever After to return the book to Ever After High. Ginger Breadhouse needs some of its Wonderland water for a recipe and she goes to collect some. When the well doesn't allow her to scoop up some water, she falls in and is transported to Wonderland. Apple White plugs up the well in her cursed state, and Ever After turns grey, dull, and magic-less without the trickle of madness from the well. It is later opened and Ever After is restored to its magical state. Population Below is a list of the confirmed inhabitants of Wonderland. Those marked EA are currently living in Ever After. A trademark for Cari Pillar exists, so she is a pseudo-confirmed character. Humphrey Dumpty should be a Wonderlandian based on Humpty Dumpty;s appearance in Through the Looking-Glass, but the fiction has so far not established anything either way. Notes * Ever After High's Wonderland is named after the place from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, but is not quite the same. That is, due to the fact it is also inhabited by the White Queen, a character from Through the Looking-Glass, Ever After High's Wonderland is a mixture of Wonderland and Looking-Glass Land. Category:Locations